I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a race track of the type for human-driven race vehicles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are generally two different spectator types of tracks used in the field of human-driven racing vehicles, point to point and closed loop tracks. Drag racing utilizes a point to point track in which two linear tracks are provided in a side-by-side relationship. Each linear track has a beginning and an end and one race car, motorcycle or other vehicle is driven along each linear track. Such linear tracks typically extend in excess of a quarter mile long.
During a drag race, the race vehicles are positioned at the beginning of the straight or linear tracks and, when signaled, accelerate toward the ending of the race track. The first to cross the finish line wins the race.
Unlike drag racing, in a closed loop track, the race track is formed in a continuous loop which can be oval in shape. Two or more race vehicles race around the closed loop track for a preset number of laps, distance or time. The first race vehicle to cross the finish line after the preset number of laps is declared the winner. Stock car racing, grand prix racing and other types of racing utilize closed loop race tracks.
Both of these previously known types of race tracks, however, have disadvantages. Most importantly, however, it has been previously necessary to construct two completely separate race tracks where both point to point racing and closed loop racing are desired. This, of course, is disadvantageously expensive and requires a great deal of land.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known race tracks, is that it is difficult to maintain viewer interest during the race, and particularly to maintain viewer interest on television. For example, in point to point or drag racing, the race itself is very short and most of the time during the drag race is spent in setting up the vehicles at the start line. Similarly, in closed loop racing, the vehicles, as the race progresses become arranged so that spectators cannot discern the place, positioning or number of laps completed.